


In Denial

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-02
Updated: 2003-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: a cliched story written in a cliched style for ds_flashfiction





	In Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
In Denial

## In Denial

by Jodie Louise

Author's website: http://uk.geocities.com/jodie_mouse

Disclaimer: not mine, borrowed

Author's Notes: originally posted to ds_flashfiction

Story Notes: warning: bad writing alert

* * *

His head hurt. His cock hurt. His ass hurt. 

Kowalski cracked open an eye to see a body lying beside him in bed. A resolutely _male_ body. In fact if he looked really _really_ close (which meant screwing up his eyes and moving his face closer to the object he was trying to focus on) he could see it was _Vecchio_. 

/Oh man. / he thought / What the helluva done?/ 

And the events of the night before were pretty blurred. The Lieutenant had _partnered_ them he remembered that much. And he said they had to -- what did he call it? Do some _male bonding_. So they had gone drinking and by the end of the night they had started doing a whole different _kind_ of bonding. Somehow, and this part was _very_ hazy, they had got back to his apartment. They had kind of, oh my god, _leapt_ on each other. Ripped each other's clothes off, and at one point (Kowalski buried his head under his pillow _remembering_ ) he'd shouted "I'm your bitch, I'm your bitch". 

Everything was kind of all loopy. He and Vecchio _weren't_ gay for a start. Oh no. Of course they weren't. In fact they had _both_ made a big thing about this all night (the _not_ being gay part). 

/No way am I gay./ Kowalski thought /I mean it was a fluke. Just cos I had Vecchio's cock up my ass doesn't mean I dig _men_ or anything of the sort./ 

But then he remembered Vecchio's semen running down the inside of his thigh after they both had come and how it made him so _hard_ even if he had only just come himself. At this point Kowalski had been very surprised that he could even get it up again considering the amount of _whiskey_ he had drunk. Hell he'd been surprised _Vecchio_ could get it up. 

/What do I do? What do I do? What would _Fraser_ do in a position like this?/ Kowalski thought. 

Then he remembered that Fraser _never drank_ so would never get himself in such a situation which kind of screwed him (just like he had been last night), so thinking how Fraser might deal, well _that_ wasn't gonna work. Oh no. 

And the worse thing -- Vecchio was starting to _wake up_ so Kowalski would have to talk to him and stuff (and quashed down the thought that `and stuff' was a _very_ ambiguous phrase). He thought about getting out of the bed a moment and pretending he slept on the couch so that if Vecchio did remember anything he could make Vecchio think that it was a _dream_ or something. A pretty amazing wet dream. A very _wet_ wet dream when Kowalski examined how damp and _sticky_ the sheets were. 

Vecchio's eyes cracked open revealing luminescent green beneath. He groaned. And them _beamed_ at Kowalski. 

"Are you still my bitch?" Vecchio asked in a soft husky voice which sent shivers down Kowalski's spine. 

"But I _thought_ we decided we were _straight_ last night." Kowalski said noticing his voice steadily get _higher_ in pitch. 

Vecchio stretched under Kowalski's gaze. 

/Man he looks _good_ / Kowalski thought /I mean his body is sooo... _Stop_ it, Kowalski, you are _not_ a faggot./ 

"Hey. I _always_ say I'm straight to closet cases. Helps me get them into bed." Vecchio purred running a finger down Kowalski's chest, "I mean _come on_. You _must've_ thought about fucking Benny. I know I _do_. All of the time." 

And then Vecchio's mouth was around Kowalski's cock and it was fantastic. 

/If this is what it feels like to be gay/ Kowalski thought /then may be being gay isn't too bad after all./ 

* * *

End In Denial by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
